


Have You Met Me? (You Probably Haven't)

by xoey



Series: Me, Myself, And Them. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Falls In Love Too Easy, Ashton Is a Junior, Doug Is An Asshole, GayAF!Luke, He Thinks He's Insane, Loner!Ashton, MPD, Mental Disorders, Multi, Multiple Personality Disorder, Opal Is Ignorant, Opal's Also A Heartthrob, Socialite!Calum, The Rest Are All In His Head, badass!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoey/pseuds/xoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book One in the Me, Myself, And Them series.</p><p>Ashton's at the age where finding your one true self is normal. Is it normal to find more that one of himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge: Ashton, Age 16

Everything was black. 

His hair, his clothes, his sheets.

Everything, except for his heart.

He had a heart of gold, I’ll tell ya.

Sad that he, of all people, had to suffer this fate. 

Poor boy.

Ashton Fletcher Irwin.

The boy who wasn’t just a boy, but four, all in one.

A loner.

A bad boy.

A socialite.

And a boy no one had quite figured out yet.

Colliding personalities, am I right?

Oh man, if only you knew.


	2. The Reason I Asked My Mom For A Leather Jacket In The Middle Of Summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Marshall.

Multiple Personality Disorder, also known as MPD.

a rare dissociative disorder in which two or more personalities with distinct memories and behavior patterns apparently exist in one individual.

 

It all started the year I turned six. I have no idea why or how, but it did, and I have to live with it. It was the first day of first grade. I had been alone all day so far, and was losing all hope in making even a single friend. It was circle time, and we each had to introduce ourselves to the class.

“You there!” Ms. Maybelle had said as she pointed at me with a friendly smile and a shaky finger, “Would you like to start us off?” Normally, I would have said no immediately, but really, how could you say no to a face like that? I nodded slowly as I stood up, and I held my hands behind my back. 

“Uh… H-hi… My name’s Ashton…” I said quickly, and sat down instantly.

“Ashton… that sounds like a cool name!” I heard a girl whisper to me. I hadn’t even noticed she was sat there until she said that.

“I like it!” She added, as she smiled a bright smile, that was almost friendlier than Ms. Maybelle’s.

“You next, darling.” Ms. Maybelle said pointing at the fair skinned, light haired girl next to me. She stood up with so much confidence, and her happy spirit nearly radiated off of her.

“Hi! I’m Opal! It’s nice to meet you guys!” She said excitedly, waving at each of the students who laid eyes at her, which was all of them. 

And that’s when it hit me.

Everything went black.

But as I recall it, i hadn’t actually passed out, just went into a trance. 

'Hey, Ashton… Let me take over…' 

I then snapped back into reality.

“Opal… like the gem?” I managed to say, my voice much more confident and loud then it was only moments ago.

I have no memory of that day after that, besides that was the day I met my first best friend.

And the love of my life, but that’s a later topic.

Anyway. A few weeks went on like this- sudden blackouts and personality changes, though no one ever really seemed to notice, frankly, I hardly did myself.

Until I met Calum.

Or, well, got introduced to him anyway.

I had blacked out once again, but this time it wasn’t while I was hanging out by the swings with Opal. This time, I was sat in my living room couch, and my distant cousin, Rafael, was trying to form a conversation with me.

'Ashton, just talk to him…' I heard. I turned in the black room to see for the first time an actual person who owned the voice that had been talking to me for several weeks. He looked a lot like me, just better. He hair was dark and curly, but trimmed at an attractive length, while mine resembled a dirty mop. His hazel eyes were full of life, and his dimples were almost permanent from him smiling so much. 

'I’m Calum, nice to finally make your acquaintance Ashton.' Calum said as he shook my hand. It was a weird feeling, yanno, shaking your other personalities’ hand. 

But I guess it wasn’t weird, because at that time I thought it was just another guy.

‘Who are you?’ My young self had asked him, and he laughed.

'I’m you- well, actually, I’m the social version of you… Ashton 2.0!!! But the name’s Calum so please don’t forget…'

I stayed silent for a while. Just before I could say anything, the room started to shake, and Calum was starting to become a blur. 

“HELP! HELP! CALUM WHAT’S HAPPENING!” I shouted, but instead of Calum, I saw the familiar face of my mother. There were tears on her cheeks, and her soft hands were gripping my face. 

“I- I- I don’t know what happened! Auntie I’m sorry he was there one minute and the next he was out cold… I’m sorry I’m sorry…” I heard the sad voice of Rafael, and noticed he was pacing with his hands behind his head.

“It’s okay baby… mamas got you…” Mother said softly.

I hadn’t even noticed I was crying until she wiped a tear off my cheek.

“I’m calling Dr. Bensun…” My mom mumbled as she grabbed the phone off the table.

That’s all I really remember from the day, but what can I say? It was, like, eleven years ago. All I know is that somehow, in all the genes and people in this stupid world, I ended up with Multiple Fucking Personality Disorder. 

I sighed as I sat up in my unmade bed, a cold sweat was formed in bead like shapes on the back of my slightly hunched over neck. It did feel good, though, considering it was almost a hundred degrees outside. I ran my hand through my matted curls and stood up, stretching my arms out one by one. I caught a glimpse of my tall, naked, lanky form in the mirror on the back of my door and cringed. I’m not really self conscious or anything, I just tend to look utterly gross during the summer time. I shuffled over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of clean underwear, as well as a muscle tee and basketball shorts. 

“Ashton! Hurry down, love, you’re running late for group!” I heard my kind hearted, now single mother say from downstairs. What a life she’s been given.

On December sixteenth, three years ago, my father had to go on a ‘work outing’. He was gone for three weeks. He missed Christmas. He missed New Years. He missed my birthday.

He came home on Thursday of the third week, and started cussing out my mother, calling her things like a ‘fat bitch’ and an ‘old hag’.

Ironic, because he’s two years older, and at least seventy pounds heavier. 

He had found a twenty year old british bodybuilder named Leah Mcintire, and apparently, had already gotten her pregnant. 

And to top it all off, her son has MPD.

I feel bad for her.

I quickly pulled on my clothes, as well as my beat up black Vans, and went downstairs, two steps at a time.

The smell of mom’s infamous pancakes filled the house, and the sound of bacon crackling on the frying pan was almost deafening. 

“Morning my love, sleep well?” She asked when she caught sight of me with the eyes on the back of her head that, trust me, all mothers have. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing the plate she had made for me, with at least six pancakes and a gallon of blueberry syrup.

“Do I have to go to group today…?” I asked when she sat down on the only other seat at our small table, “I hate those people, they're crazy…” 

“Ashton Fletcher, watch what you say! You're no different from them, you're not crazy. Just a chemical unbalance.”

I sighed and said a soft ‘okay’ before quickly finishing my breakfast, and pulling my phone out. There was a new text from Opal. I smiled at the name, that had a shooting star emoji next to it.

 

From Opal: Hey, Fletch! You have soccer today, right? I was thinking I could pick you up after… we can get ice cream or something?

 

I smiled at my phone and looked up at my mom. She just nodded and smiled.

 

To Opal: Sure! I'll call you when practice is out. :-)

 

I really hated lying to her, but no way in hell would I tell her that I'm actually two people. She'd never talk to me again.

“I’ll be in the car.” I said to my mom, after I had hastily rinsed my dish off in the sink. We hadn’t saved enough money up for Driver’s Ed, so as of right now, she still drives me around. She gave me a quick nod and smiled slightly, as I walked out the side door. I followed the short, stone path to the garage door and, with a specific twist of my wrist, opened the almost jammed door. I left it open so my mom could have easy access. 

I plopped down in the passenger seat of my mom’s mini van, and kicked my feet up on the dash board. I had to adjust the seat back a bit, so my entire six foot two frame could fit. I let out a gentle sigh.

“Just a few more weeks…” I mumbled to myself, imagining what my life would be like if I didn't have this disease. 

If I didn't have this disease, I'd surely be going to prom next month.

If I didn't have this disease, I'd be able to ask the girl of my dreams out on an actual date.

If I didn't have this disease, I'd be a normal junior, doing normal junior life things, and not downing a bunch of pills a day.

Not pills that were for an actual problem, anyway.

But I do have this disease, so I don't even have a chance at being normal. 

A few long moments later, Mom had made her way out to the garage, and, without thinking, closed the broken door behind her. I sighed.

“Sorry… I wasn’t thinking…” She said as she climbed into the driver’s seat.

“It’s fine mom, don’t worry about it.”

***

In a matter of exactly sixteen minutes and fourty seven seconds, we were parked in front of the facility that I had memorized as if it was my second home.

But I guess, sorta, it is.

After arguing with my mom about not going, I lost, as usual, and forced myself out of the car. 

“Hey…” My mom called back as she was about to drive away.

“Make some friends!” She shouted with a smile.

Mom had a weird obsession with the novel The Fault In Our Stars, and tended to quote it waaaaaaay too often.

Dammit, Mom. I have MPD, not lung cancer.

But I guess in ways, they’re both equally bad.

I shoved my cold hands in the pockets of my basketball shorts, and made my way up the massive steps to the entrance. I held the door open for the girl who had walked in behind me, then made my way to where Group was held every week.

I hope that girl didn’t see where I went.

“Hey, Ashton! Good to see you! Help yourself to the treats on the table, we’ll get started in a few minutes.” Ms. Marten said with a cheerful voice. I gave her a quick nod, and made my way over to the chair I always sat in. It was right in between a boy named Harry and an Agender named Alik. Together, we were the three most untalkative ones in this class. We all shared looks of acknowledgement and went back to our own things. From what I could see, Harry was texting his boyfriend, and Alik was posting a long rant about Donald Trump on their LGBTQ+ Instagram page. I hadn’t even noticed that a new guy had walked in. 

“Okay okay guys, settle, settle…” Marten said, and we all looked up at her.

“Let’s get started with introductions…” 

We all groaned and complained, but eventually obliged.

First, a blonde girl with the biggest brown eyes I’ve ever seen stood up.

“I’m Amanda-Leigh, and I have Schizophrenia.”

So did three other kids in the group.

“I’m Jackson, and I have Bipolar Depression.”

Five kids here had that.

“I’m Harry and I have self harm tendencies.”

“I’m Alik, and I get bullied for my gender choices.”

Then came me.

I stood up, and put my hands behind my back.

“I’m Ashton, and I have Multiple Personality Disorder…” I said quickly.

I’m the only one with that.

Then the new kid stood up. He had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth, and a leather jacket was wrapped around his waist.

“I’m Marshall, and I have Pyromania.” He then cracked a laugh and took the toothpick out of his mouth, “For anyone of you who don’t get out enough to know what that is… I’m obsessed with setting shit on flames.”

He looked directly at me when he said that.

Some weird thing was drawing him towards me, and it was honestly uncomfortable. God I wish I would have stayed in bed. 

For the first fourty five minutes of the conversation, Marten mostly talked about her childhood as a depressed person, living with drug addicted parents in a bad neighborhood. I had this story next to memorised. 

At the fourty sixth minute, something came over me. 

'Goddammit this shit is the most boring Group I’ve ever sat through… No way am I doing this again.'

Everything went black. 

‘No no no no Calum what the hell are you doing? I’m kind of busy-’

But it wasn’t Calum I saw.

It was another me. He had dark, blue black hair, and a leather jacket on. Ripped skinny jeans finished his ‘rebel’ look.

'Calum’s busy. Michael’s taking over now sweet pea!' He said.

Everything started shaking.

“Dude… Are you okay?” Marshall was hovering over me.

“Get the fuck off me you prick!” I shouted, as I managed to turn and have him under me. I threw a few punches before Harry had managed to pull me off of him.

“Ashton… What’s gotten into you?” Harry whispered. I looked around. All the group was staring at me. They all had fear in their eyes. I picked up the toothpick that was in Marshall’s mouth and put it in my own, cracking a small laugh. 

“It’s Michael, to you.” I said in a low voice, as I walked out of the damned building.


End file.
